Life Can Suck It
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: “There are times you just wanna say FML, ya know?” She takes a swig of the sweet tea he has made and looks at him. His face is confused, “FML?” Leah rolls her eyes, “Geez. You vampires really are trapped in the past.” JasperLeah, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight._

_**Summary: "There are times you just wanna say FML, ya know?" She takes a swig of the sweet tea he has made and looks at him. His face is confused, "FML?" Leah rolls her eyes, "Geez. You vampires really are trapped in the past." JasperLeah, oneshot**_

_Okay, I just wanted to do this little fic, because…well, it struck me as interesting. Being as Leah and Jasper are two of my favorite characters in the entire series, I decided to write a little something on them. Especially when the JasperBella has become very plentiful on my page. Haha. I hope y'all enjoy this!_

* * *

**Life Can Suck It**

* * *

He finds her sitting on their porch one strangely sunny afternoon.

His impeccable eyesight caresses her figure. The dark skin that is shining and stunning beneath its rays, the dark hair that shimmers, the equally dark eyes that look so cloudy and so amused at the same time. Her long, bare legs are stretched out in front of her, going on for miles, and he just stares at her.

"What you want, Emopire?"

Ah, he should've known she could sense him there.

"Just came outside for some sunshine."

Leah Clearwater snorts, "Don't you cast your sparkles over here."

He steps fully out of the doorframe, and just as he does so, her emotions roll over him like a freight train.

Irony, self-pity, and mild interest are the three strongest, and they slap him in the face.

She doesn't straighten up, like any proper lady would do, she just lays there, legs splayed apart, and her bare, dirt-caked toes wiggling in the light.

"Last time I checked, I live here."

"Eh, technicality." Leah says, a scoff in her voice. Jasper jostles ever so slightly, and her ears prick in the direction of the strange sound coming from his hands. It's the sound of ice clinking around in a glass, and the slight swirling of water. She turns her head in the direction of the Southern vampire, and sees a glass of bronze liquid in his hand, looking odd there. She half expects to see the crimson red of blood replacing the caramel brown of whatever it is.

She takes a whiff, trying to be discreet, "I thought you came out here for some sun_shine_?" She mocks his accent in the last part of the word, drawling the I.

"You caught me." He says, his topaz eyes looking out at the yard, where Nessie and Jacob are at play. Bella, in all her newborn vampiric glory, stands close at watch, as if Jake would actually crush her mutant spawn. "I guess I just thought you might want some company."

Leah lets out a bark of a laugh that would be better suited for her wolf form, "Really now?"

Jasper nods, Leah pretends to not see it.

"Can I sit?"

"You live here, as you said."

Jasper takes it, because he's sure that's the most civil response he's going to get from the she-wolf. He lithely sits down in the rocking chair across from her and offers her the beverage he brought out.

"_You _made me a drink." Leah says, smiling in quiet condescension.

"I figured it couldn't hurt." Jasper replies, "It was something I liked when I was human."

"If it's anything I'm gonna enjoy, then it better have liquor in it."

"Sorry," Jasper says, but he holds it closer to her, "Smells good, don't it?"

"I thought you leeches couldn't smell anything but blood." Leah shoots back, amused.

"Touché." Jasper replies, "But it's something that brings back memories for me - nostalgia. So I think it smells pretty damn good."

"Psh. _Nostalgia_, he says." Leah lets loose a smile, one that makes Jasper feel just a bit uncomfortable, and her grimy hands take the clean, pristine glass from his own clean, pristine fingers, and looks at it.

"You aren't drugging me, huh?" Leah accuses, raising a perfectly sculpted brow at the blonde vampire, "Gonna get the ol' doc to do experiments on the first female shapeshifter, right? See why I can't have kids, why - "

He doesn't allow her to go off on her tangent, "No. Nothing like that. I just thought I'd do something nice."

A bitter smirk curves her attractive mouth and she leans further back into her chair - he didn't think it possible, but she manages. She presses her lips to the rim of the glass but doesn't drink, her dark eyes suddenly emotionless and staring at the picture in front of her.

Jasper feels her moods shifting, like the clouds before a storm, but he doesn't say anything. He figures that his gift would be annoying enough to her without the reminder that he could indeed feel her every emotion like it was his own.

She looks over at him, her lips still attached to the glass, her slight breaths fogging up the side, "Times like this make you want to say FML, ya know?" She then takes a swig of the sweet tea, swishes it around in her mouth like it's the finest of wine, and then sighs, content, and looks at him, expecting an answer.

His face is confused, "FML?"

Leah rolls her eyes as she gulps down the mouthful of the sweet liquid, "Geez. You vampires really are trapped in the past."

"I suppose we are, ma'am." Jasper jokes, saying the superlative in a teasing gesture that causes her to toss her eyes to the ceiling yet again.

"Don't try to charm me," She replies, though her tone is light and airy and that of someone who is completely comfortable around someone - even if he is a vampire, and she is a werewolf, "it won't work."

"I know." He says, sensing her feelings of incredulity and awe, "But it's always fun to try."

"Yeah…" She nurses the glass of tea again and looks at Jacob, who now has half-vamp on his shoulders. Edward has joined Bella and they are both sitting on the grass, looking on with worried glances as Nessie grins and stretches her fingers to the sunlight.

So many emotions hit him this time - envy, hatred, jealousy, and…_happiness_? What was that? He doesn't understand why Leah would be _happy _looking at things she couldn't have. _Wouldn't _have.

"Jake's happy." She states, and it is completely off the cuff and it catches him off guard.

Jasper looks at her, topaz eyes sparkling in interest, "Hm?"

"Look at him." She motions with the sweet tea, and some of it comes dangerously close to sloshing over the side. "Grinning, happy, _smiling _like he used to before that _leech _crushed his heart. Before he phased for the first time. He looks like the old Jake."

Jasper looks at her, wondering why she was telling him this and not someone closer to her, like her mother, but he says nothing, only lets her continue.

"Sometimes, I wish I could go back to the old Leah." Her tone is bitter now, and he can tell that the happiness was only for Jacob, and not herself. The envy and outright anger seeps into her tone and she takes a drink of the tea again, swallowing before continuing her monologue, "But, ya know, I'm too far gone to be that girl again."

His face is frozen on hers, enraptured with the look that is in her eyes, the set of her mouth, the way the sun bounces off of her hair, making the tea glisten like amber, like the color of her skin. He can't bring himself to say anything about her sudden impulse to open up to him, so he just stares.

"FML?" Leah says, her eyes suddenly glittering and mischievous, "Means fuck my life, just so you know."

"What an eloquent phrase."

"And you would know." She replies, not missing a beat, "I heard you in there with Emmett. The little pixie vamp sounds like a real firecracker in the sack."

Jasper throws his head back and laughs, a sound that tingles the hairs of Leah's neck, and causes a delightful shiver to roll down her spine. But, no, no, not for a leech. She can't feel such things. Especially not in front of one who can feel everything she can…

She knows it is too late, that Jasper's quick senses have swiftly deciphered her feelings, and he looks at her, a strange and foreign look deep within the ridiculously appealing golden eyes. Leah gives him a wolfish grin in every sense of the word, and downs the rest of the glass before rising.

She clinks the glass against the wooden armrest of his chair, balancing it perfectly, her eyes sparking with something akin to appreciation, yet he could feel the tinges of embarrassment and want coursing through her system.

"You might not know this - or, then again, maybe you do from all the stories I've heard - but sometimes…" Her tone becomes wistful and she runs her long finger along the rim of the glass, "sometimes you gotta drop the perfect charade and be a realist. Just take a step back, and just say FML. Because no matter how perfect this life may seem, everyone's life sucks at one point."

Jasper doesn't know what to think of her weird advice, but he realizes that he doesn't care, as long as she's talking to him. But, the conversation doesn't linger too long, or become awkward.

She gives him a stunning smile that would charm the pants off of anyone, and she taps the rim of the glass with a fingertip. "Damn good stuff, Jazzy. Maybe one of these centuries, you can teach me."

"My pleasure." Jasper says, his Southern accent so thick you could pour it over pancakes, and he isn't lying when he says it, although he's somewhat incredulous.

And she turns, leaving Jasper alone with his thoughts, which are mostly of a certain she-wolf.

* * *

_**End.**_

_So there it is! My latest attempt at Twilight fiction, and my first JasperLeah. I personally like this sequence between the two, and I hope y'all did too! I'd love to hear your opinions, so please leave me a review! I really appreciate them!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
